


Heat

by Guided_by_Demons



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Groping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tail Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guided_by_Demons/pseuds/Guided_by_Demons
Summary: Someone pays a visit to Tom in the middle of the night.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> tomstar doesn't have many fics, like, any fics in general
> 
> wanted to fix that
> 
> I'm sure to do more for them in the future as soon as i have the proper inspiration.

  
Tom hummed as he laid back on his bed, arms behind his head and eyes closed. Lost in his current thoughts, which was something he was more then used to. He was planning to go to sleep but for some reason he was having an awfully hard time doing so. He found himself rolling on the bed, his eyes wouldn't close, he could barely get himself to lie still so he could even fall asleep as he kept fluffing up his pillow to make it comfier for his head.

Perhaps it had something to do with his events recently with Star that lead to him being like this. They've known each other a long time of course, since they were small and shy kids, and tom remembered liking her for a long time, but it was only so recently their friendship seemed a little different then before.

They weren't dating, both single, both seemingly uninterested in each other.

And yet he could still visually remember how flustered she was around him from their last few encounters.

It was only 2 weeks ago when he remembered being invited to her slumber party and forced to spend 11 minutes in heaven with her, despite neither of them entirely knowing what that meant as they were thrown into a closet together. But the sound of their friends giggling behind the door was enough to make the encounter extremely awkward. Tom could still see the princess clinging onto her legs and grumbling in front of them rather then whatever their friends were hoping they'd do.

Then it was only one week ago they all went swimming together and tom has felt star's eyes on his body the entire time, not to mention that star accidentally lost her bikini top and tom was forced to dive into the water to go find it as she embarrassingly covered herself up with her arms as best she could.

And then it was only yesterday when they had to take up a dance together and not only did they feel their crests push against each other, but something may or may not has pressed against star's legs by utter accident on tom's part.

Star didn't seem mad with him, or upset about most of this, just embarrassed, flustered, and if she was angry with anyone it always seemed to be people other then tom himself. The tension between them only had seemed to escalate more and more over the last month and tom couldn't seem to get it off his mind. Not that it mattered though, star probably was just embarrassed more then anything, after all, it was clear she preferred Marco more then anything as per usual.

Plus this time of the year was for mewmans to start going into heat and it was more then likely Star was just dealing with that more then anything anyway. Going into heat for mewmans could really sucks considering how aggressive mewberty made them and star probably only was acting weird because of it.

Though that didn't stop him from some of the heat now currently traveling down to his lower regions as he thought about it. He uncomfortably tried to force down his growing boner, he needed to stop, stop with false dreams, he was only going to make himself feel worse the more he kept this up. He needed to go back to sleep and rest so he could try and hang out with his friends again tomorrow, hopefully this time with less embarrassing situations with star that made everything even more awkward between them.

Plus sleeping was a lot harder when you were growing an embarrassing boner from your ex.

He took a deep breath, sitting up and getting ready to turn off his lava fountain when he heard a small noise. Tom froze, blinking all three of his eyes as he heard another noise that sounded a lot like a sneeze, and it was coming from his closet. Tom got off the bed, one hand clutched in a fist of fire and the other reaching forward as he carefully made his way to his open closet, "Alright chum, i heard you and i'm warning you, you don't come out right now and you'll be utterly sorry....and you wouldn't want to know what i could do you...".

The demon growled, and as he got closer, he flashed his teeth, "Get out of my closet now, i'm giving you to the count of 3,.....1....2...". Tom got his fire ready but before he could finish, the intruder leaped out from behind his rack of clothes, shouting.

"FINE FINE!!!"

And Tom's fire slowly left and his stance lowered as he was met with a pretty blonde with blue eyes and wearing a blue nightgown.

"Star?"

Star crossed her arms, "Hey Tom.....".

Tom felt his face turn bright red, and he suddenly felt himself get angry, "S-STAR?! W-what are you doing in my bedroom!? H-How long have you been in there!?". She quietly played with her fingers,"Just a few minutes before you came in to get dressed and go to bed....". Realizing this meant star had been watching him change, tom felt himself grow even more mortified as he closed his legs and turned around from the princess, "Get out of my room star...".

But Star didn't leave, biting her lips and playing with her fingers in silence. When she didn't leave, Tom turned around and crossed his arms, "Alright fine, what the heck are you even doing here then? It's in the middle of the night, you better have a good reason for being in my closet and creeping on me like that!". The princess played with the bottom of her nightgown and sighed, "Well....I didn't mean to be in here that long, I was hoping to have said something earlier but I-I uh....".

Tom didn't look satisfied with her answer, "Look, whatever it is you need, i'm sure Marco can help you or whatever...you live with him anyway, you don't have to....". But Star shushed him, getting annoyed with him and herself equally, "Ok fine, i wanted to make this less weird but it's already kinda gotten weird and now I've just been wasting a ton of time tonight and.....ugh tom i want you to have sex with me...". She shut her eyes tight when she said that last part and it took tom a few seconds to process everything she just said to him before he shook his head and dismissed it as being his imagination playing tricks on him.

"W-what?".

Star grumbled, "I came here.....because I was hoping you and me...could kinda y'know?". Tom felt his face grow beat red and he put his arms out in front of him, "S-star, what? Look, Star, I-I like you but....you clearly don't like me and-". He didn't know why he was so dismissive of star's offer, but he found this all too strange to both not be suspicious and weirded out that the girl he's liked for so long suddenly wanted something like that from him. But Star was persistent, as per usual and grabbed onto his hand, tugging him closer to her. "Tom, I DO like you!! You don't think I snuck into your room, without even wearing panties, and made a darn fool of myself just to mess with you do you?!".

Tom froze, "W-wait....no panties? Y-You're...serious?". Star grumbled, lifting the side of her nightgown up to her chest, and sure enough, there seemed to be no sign of panties under it before she let it back down. "Look, lately....things have been kinda....weird between us...and I just think...well I just think the best way for both of us to deal with it is to just get it over with. So I thought tonight, we could just let all our sexual frustrations lately and just...get it over with....". Tom didn't seem sure still and , she crossed her own arms, "I can't sleep either ok....I can't sleep till this whole thing is resolved between us, and marco always said the best way to fix this is to face it so....yeah, that's why i'm here....".

"Star, we're uh...".

"Virgins? I know, but I don't care....".

Tom got closer to her, "You could get hurt....".

"I've been hurt by worse...".

"We're not safe...".

"I'm not asking to do this with marco...".

Tom was quiet, but star got closer to him, looking up into his eyes, "Tom, I know you want to, and this is the only way the two of us might be able to resolve this friction between us....by letting it all out...and you know full well your species is going into heat and mine started 3 weeks ago, I want to, I want us to just get it over with....you've been eyeing me and I've been eyeing you and the only way we're gonna get this out of our systems...is to literally get it out of our systems.". Tom was seriously thinking it over on his end, on one hand something about this felt wrong, but on the other there was a tent growing in his boxers and a situation like this only happened in his dreams before now. Star was starting to get impatient on her end, her legs moving as a sign she was also getting embarrassingly aroused, "Ugh, Thomas Lucitor, if you don't come over here and fuck me silly i'll just get marco to hel-".

Star gasped as Tom immediately pressed his mouth to hers, pulling her close as basking in her scent as his tongue entered her mouth. Star sighed into the kiss, gripping onto his hair to pull him closer before their mouths parted, "See? T-that wasn't so hard...". Tom's hands were already on her waist as he absorbed the sensation, "A-are you really sure we should do this? What if we just make things worse or weirder...and god Star are you sure you haven't gone crazy or something?".

Her arms wrapped around him, "No...I haven't gone crazy....I-I'm just really horny, and angry, and going into heat is painful for mewmans....you have any idea how awful it felt being in that closet with you when I was in heat, how I had to resist urges to jump you because our friends were watching? Or when I lost my bikini top and you had to get it? Or during the dance when my stupid heat got me to get a little too close to you and make a scene? It was all the worstttttt...".

She pulled a little on his tank top, "I need it Tom, I need you....I can't do this with Marco, we can't help but go for other mewmans and since you're part mewman.....I need you to help me, we need to get this done and over with. We've had sexual frustration before but I can't hold it in anymore....please....Tom....don't you want to get it over and done with to?" Tom didn't say anything, but apparently he didn't need to either as Star felt something poking her through his boxers.

She smiled, "It seems like yes.....you do....", and tom's eyes shifted from hers. "So it's just....it's just to get it over with? We let out all our frustrations and your heat for me is done and that's it?", Star sighed, though her tone sounded a bit as though she was lying, "Yeah....that's it....just for tonight...". Tom pressed his forehead against hers, "Don't think I'm going to go gentle with you then....", only for the princess to press her back, "Lucky for me, I don't want gentle". She roughly pressed Tom against her for a kiss, breasts shoved against his chest and tongue entering his hot mouth. This wasn't exactly what Tom wanted, Star didn't love him, she was just lusting for him, but for tonight...it'd have to do. And there's no way he could pass an opportunity like this one up when it used to be in so many of his fantasies in the past.

Pulling on his shirt, Star immediately tugged Tom to his bed, laying herself down on it and pulling he demon on top of her. They may not have been dating at the moment, but boy was star still just as aggressive and in charge as always. They still kissed as she immediately started to reach out for Tom's tent in his boxers, only for Tom to stop her with his hands. "Wow you're eager....", she pouted, "When we were still dating I thought about this, of course i'm eager....it's what I came here for...". Tom huffed, "Star we're still virgins....I'm still nervous about even showing myself off to you....I know you're eager but maybe we outta take this a little slower so we're both comfortable with this....".

Star pouted, "Ugh Fine!!", and before Tom could say anything else. She grabbed onto the bottom of her nightgown and tugged it upwards till it was under her chest, and tom felt his heart stop as he was immediately met with her exposed flower. Star didn't even look fazed as she showed off her womanhood to him, not even a little bit nervous as tom was met with her pussy. A cute little heart above it along with some blonde public hair and star spread her legs some more to give him a better view. And Tom was even more fascinated with it as how it looked was kinda shaped in the form of a butterfly a little bit.

"S-Star!!", but Star didn't care, instead reaching a hand around to start touching herself in front of him. A couple of fingers spreading the lips out as she rubbed her fingers against her clit, "If you don't want to start.....then i'll start without you....i'm already pretty wet as is....I think I already can..ah...there...". Tom watched in utter fascination as star pushed two of her fingers inside of her, letting out a small squeak in the process as she masturbated in front of the demon prince. Tom didn't exactly know how much freedom he had here, he always thought someone's first time was supposed to be this awkward sensation where he had to ask for permission and everything was all about safety.

But that didn't seem to apply here, Star was literally begging for his hands, and mouth, and cock and she didn't even seem to care that this was her first time or any of her vulgar actions or language. She was way ahead of him, and he was falling behind. He felt so lost, and not sure where to start until he worked up the courage to open her legs, getting her attention before she saw him caress the outer part of her pussy, and start to use his own fingers on her. "Y-You're so wet.....", He moved his fingers about, feeling them getting slick as he rubbed them against her womanhood, keeping up the pace as Star continued to moan. "Yeah... that's how you know it feels good....", she pulled her fingers out and grabbed onto tom's hand, "C'mon....I need you so bad....put them in...".

Tom blushed, but complied as his fingers pushed their way inside of her, "Yeah there you go...that's a good boy.....now do what i was doing....". The fingers pushed their way out, and Tom heard Star pant harder when he pushed them back in. "G-good tom...like that....yeah....see....you can do this...", Tom pushed his fingers in again and out again, picking up speed as he felt himself grow addicted to hearing star's shrieks and gasps, there was something that felt so exhilarating about it, and he wondered why he even considered saying no to begin with. Star was dripping all over his sheets now and he felt her stop his hand, panting hard, "Take off the boxers.....now...".

This time with little to no hesitation, tom kicked back to pull the boxers off of his legs. His long tail lingering behind him as he returned to star, staring at him and clearly pleased with what she was seeing, "Feeling more comfortable now I assume?". Tom resisted all urges to hide himself, after all, she had no problem showing herself off to him, and he didn't want to look stupid. "Yeah...I dunno....", He said in a grumpy tone as Star reached out to him, placing a hand on his waist before easing her way to his purple cock, with it's pointy tip and ridges all round. Tom gasped as she touched it, not even asking permission from him as she tugged on him a little, "You look good.....".

He wasn't hiding his blush well, "Yeah well...so do you I guess...you know it's nice to ask before you go around....y'know...touching people without their permission...?". Star tugged again, "You've been hanging out with marco too much haven't you? and besides...you already touched me....it's impolite to keep a lady waiting y'know?". Her thumb pressed against the tip, teasing him, "You're so hard...and so wet...all because of me...good...that'll make it easier...". She pulled Tom closer, kissing him hungrily, which he accepted as one of her hands was already placing his member against her womanhood. Tom glanced down from her kisses before looking at her, "You sure you don't want me to lube up first princess?".

She gave him a glare and he felt a bit amused and he started to tease her a little, rubbing his length against her folds but not penetrating quite yet. Her face fell back with some noises as her nails dug into his shoulder, "Y'know it's dangerous to do this with a guy like me....you're so fragile, you might break....". His teasing was clearly getting to her and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer, "Put it inside me and i'll show you how fragile i am.....I've died Tom, I can handle you....". Tom smirked at her and obeyed as he dug his nails into the pillow and pushed his way inside of her wet folds, not even stopping to allow her to get used to it as he filled her to the brim.

She practically screamed, it had to have hurt, but she took the pain like a champ. "S-see....told you I can handle you....", Tom took in everything, looking down at their intercourse just to make sure he wasn't dreaming before looking into star's eyes, begging for him to move. He was no expert, but he certainly was going to try his best as he pulled out, and pushed back inside of her. Star was already wet as is, making it so much easier to enter and re-enter her. "God yes...yes...yes....yes tom....like that...", she pulled him closer to her, "God you have no idea how long I-I've been waiting for this......ah ..ah...god this feels even better then I imagined it would...you feel so good...".

Tom laid down on top of her, their still clothed chests pressing together as Tom held her tight, pulling in and out of her folds. "Y-You're taking your first time....with me rather too well......", she smirked, “I'm a princess, I always get what I want Tom. And tonight I want this....”. Her hands traveled to his ass while his went to the side of her head, "I thought you weren't into bad boys anymore Star? Thought you preferred safe kids now?". The princess huffed, "Safe kids wouldn't agree to do this with me.....". Tom went in for another kiss, "Touche....", admiring her under him as her pushed inside deeper, loving all her beautiful noises. He wished she was his, that this was something more then a one night stand to remove their issues.

She squeezed around him so perfectly and he loved the noises she was making, whimpering under him. "Harder Tom....go faster....ah....d-don't stop....", He obeyed, if only to feel more of her, enjoy more of her screams as he pushed inside deeper, going as fast as possible without a care in the world how rough it felt on her. She smelled so good, the pheromones of her being in heat were intoxicating to the demon and he buried his face in her neck to smell more of her as the sound of the slapping of their bodies filled the room. His fangs draped across her neck, not biting just yet, but teasing her before biting down gently to leave her a small hickey, perrhaps a present for tonight.

She clinged to him desperately, screaming and moaning so loud she had to bite into his shoulder to silence himself, which only drove tom further in his actions. "God....you feel so good tom...keep going...ah...ah...I'm ready to take your warm cum....". Tom kept it in the back of his mind how dirty star's mouth got when she was horny to save for later as he fucked her harder, he felt himself reaching his climax and knowing how much control he was being given to do as he pleased. He happily pushed himself deep inside before filling her up, out of breath and watching as their intercourse dripped all over his bedsheets. Star was out of breath as well, and she smiled as she relaxed.

"My head feels much lighter now......ah....good....", she happily wrapped her arms around tom's neck, "H-how about you.....did you like it?". Tom looked her over, processing the entire thing before smiling at her, "Well, It's not exactly like how I always pictured sleeping with you but....It is a lot of fun messing with you that's for sure..". But his smile faded as he pulled out of her, "So yeah....There you go.....you got what you wanted.....we....we got it over with.....", he didn't know why he was making it sound so final, but considering he did it immediately got the attention of the mewman princess. "Tom...no...c'mon......we don't have to stop there...", She grabbed the bottom of her nightgown and fulled pulled it over her head now, showing off a pink bra, "We were having too much fun to stop so soon...".

"We were? Star...you said it yourself....you just wanted us to do it, one and done....so we could get it done with....d-don't..", Tom turned red, "Don't tempt me....". But Star refused to light up, "C'mon Tom, I said we had this whole night all to ourselves....don't cut it so short...there's plenty we could do.....". Tom eyed her, how cute she looked wearing nothing but her bra and socks, the seductive look on her face, and how tempting it was to continue as her hands traveled down to her soaking honey pot. "Tom....c'mon...you just told me you had fun messing with me....don't tell me you're just going to give up are you?", Tom tried to avoid her gaze, but she wasn't having it.

"Tooooommmmm~...", She sung to him, finally getting him to face her again. Her palm moving up and down in between her legs and a smile on her face, tom's stern gaze faded fast as he gave in. "Oh just come over here....", he crawled his way over to star and went right for her lips, pushing her again the bed. He could feel his tank top riding up, Star clearly trying to remove it herself only for tom to sit up and do it himself. "If i'm getting one night to do what I want....", tom sighed a knee pressing between star's legs, hands traveling to the mewman's backside and under her bra, "Then I guess i'm going to have to make it a night you're never going to forget...".

Star heard the bra snap behind her and tom immediately pulled it off to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. He looked her over, "You're still pretty small Star....", and she huffed, "Beggars can't be choosers Tom...now would you like to keep going or would you prefer instead that I laugh at how small your wittle demon is ?". He smirked, hands reaching around to cup her chest, "I think i'll be just fine thank you...", star gasped as he hot palms cupped her breasts. She was a b-cup of course, very flat chested, but Tom didn't particularly seem to mind as much. Admiring how soft they felt and the hearts on each nipple, "You're so dirty Star...coming here without panties....begging for me to fuck you....I had no idea you were this horny for me...".

He flicked her nipples, caring less how she felt and taking in how much he could do with her since she was at his mercy. "You snuck out didn't you?.....no one knows you're here...how naughty....", she glared at him, "My folks made sure I wouldn't do something l-like this ever since I was old enough to go into heat....if they knew i was here t-they would ground me for life...". She pecked Tom on the lips, "Which means you better not tell them anything.....". His smirk was full of evil intent as he squeezed her breasts in his hands, "I dunno Star....what if it just...slipped out....? You know us lucitors.....we're tricky that way....". She shot back, "Then your folks would kill you....".

"Then I guess we better make sure they don't find out about this right?", the princess shivered as tom instantly took a nipple into his mouth, suckling on it, uncaring about the sharp teeth that scraped against it as he bit down. He moved on to the next nipple, kissing it before putting it into his mouth, "You sure it's just for tonight? You could always come back.....", he licked the nub, adding to her pleasure. "T-Tom....ah.....n-no....I-I can't....", He looked up into her eyes, "We'll see when I finish with you.....". She let out another hard breath, "That sounds like a challenge....", the demon went back further, placing star's legs on his shoulders and admiring the stripy socks before taking another good look at her pussy.

He touched it with his fingers, spreading it out with one of his hands and rubbing against it with another finger. "You're so wet star.....sticky...and slimy.....you're so easy to please....", he felt her hands dig into his scalp and he looked into her eyes and pouty face, "Don't lie....you are..you're dripping already.....". He smiled as he kissed her thigh, and star blushed harder as she imagined his lips pressing themselves to her clit. Already grabbing onto Tom's horns as if they were handles, "Quit teasing Tom, you're making it less fuunn~". But tom only smiled, kissing around the pussy much to her frustration, "You got what you wanted, now it's my turn to have a little fun with you...".

Star grumbled, not taking no for an answer as she yanked him forward, pushing his face right in between her legs. Gasping as she felt his warm lips touch her, "Tom please...", the demon's nose rubbed itself against her, taking in her sweet scent before star felt him plant a kiss on her thick lips. Not penetrating her yet, but his lips against her were already enough to make star buck, he smiled before his mouth took her in, suckling on her and leaving kisses before she felt his warm tongue glaze over her clip. "Ah..AHHH...T-Tom...god....", He pulled on her lips, contently inserting his tongue inside of her, "You taste so sweet star....like strawberries...". He pulled on her lips, eating her out to the best of his ability, expert demon tongue making star squirm and bite her lips to hold back her moans as tom took more of her into his mouth.

"God tom...yes....more....", Tom gave her a challenging grin as star felt his fingers push inside of her kitten, his tongue still flicking her clit happily, "You sure you want more star? If I do more you might never want to leave....don't you have marco and mewni to get back to?". She rolled her hips, and tom added another finger, "I-I don't need t-to worry about that.....I-I've been waiting years to do this.....". Tom was more and more turned on the more she spoke, he added another finger, practically fisting her as he spoke again, "Well...demons are experts in lust....so good choice...in picking a demon.". He continued to fist her as his other hand grabbed one of her breasts, pinching and pulling, "C'mon star...cum....show me how much of a slut your are for me....".

She protested, "H-hey....I-I'm not a slut!!", only for tom to pull out his whole hand and have him glare at her. "You snuck out of your bedroom in the middle of the night for no other reason then to come here and have me fuck your brains out. Don't be shy Star.....we're both perverts..", Star whined at his lack of touch and tom spat on the clit, rubbing it with his hand, "C'mon Star.....cum...". He took her back into his mouth, licking her pleasure bud as she screamed and finished, panting as she watched tom happily clean her off. He took in every drop he could, enjoying the dominance he had, "So naughty....so tell me Star, what are you?". Star whimpered, "Your slut for tonight....".

He smiled, "See, that wasn't so hard to admit, was it?", he sat up for her, smiling as she also sat up herself to touch his chest. "Fuck me again?", she pulled him close and the demon basked in her warmth, "Already? Oh star you'll just start cumming as soon as I put it in at this rate....and don't you think we should take care of something else first?". She kissed him roughly and grabbed onto his dick with no hesitation, "You meant this?", she tugged it again and watched as tom started to become putty in her hands. She smiled at the demon fell into moans and small noises, loving every move she made on his shaft. "My turn....", Tom didn't even have much time to react when he felt star kiss his tip, not even hesitating before putting the demon in her mouth and forcing herself to take all of him.

Tom groaned, falling back onto the bed as star started to bob her head with no hesitation. "S-star...y-you sure you've never done this before? You....ah......", he couldn't help but marvel at how soft and warm her mouth felt around him as she peppered him with licks and kisses, his hands tugging on her hair now as she proceeded to suck on him. She pulled out and licked him slowly, "You taste sweet too....god It's good to finally do this...it feels so good...". It seemed being in heat removed any shyness she may have felt otherwise for her first time, replacing any fear with confidence and lust for the prince in front of her. She licked him from bottom to tip like an expert, enjoying tom's grunts and growls as she put him back into her mouth.

Tom felt like he had to pinch himself, this all felt too much like a dream to be really happening and yet, here it was. Star was sucking him off happily, enjoying the strange sensation of tom's strangely shaped cock in her mouth. Eclipsa was right about monsters, an experience with them was something that never could be replicated quite the same way with a normal person. She felt the heat build up inside her more, just wanting to pin tom down and play with him to her heart's content. She may of said she had no plans for them to do this again, but why not when she thought about it? She could come back a year from now, any time she needed to let out her heat, Tom would probably be willing to do it.

Marco would say no, but god knows exactly what might of happened when he was stuck in hekapoo's dimension for so long anyway. Her parents would kill her, but she was pretty much an adult right? And like Glossaryck said, let nature run it's course right? She continued these thoughts to justify her actions as she started to pump tom in her mouth, eager for him to finish already. He whimpered under her touch, her mouth and hands worked like magic, and when he opened his eyes to peek at the scene he only got more and more turned on by it. He and Star were getting very sweaty and his body heat was going up more then normal but star didn't seem to mind as she continued to lick him like he was a treat, something about his body heat must have felt very comforting.

She kissed the tip happily, "You seem to be feeling reallllyy good tom, you're already wet....". He bucked on the bed, one hand remaining on the girl's head but the other was now clutched the bedsheets, "Well, I-It's n-not my fault..y-you're...doing that..ah...so well...". She kissed the tip again, stroking him roughly, "C'mon Tom...finish for me...we still have so much to do...and you don't want to disappoint me do you?". Tom whimpered, he wasn't going to last much longer and he knew it, his tail wrapping around one of his legs in his lust. Star watched him in joy as she placed his lip into her mouth and tom could swear her eyes turned purple for a moment, a sign of her mewberty form, before he finished and a sticky white substance landed on her tongue and face.

Tom panted on his sheets as star took a moment to taste the substance in her mouth, watching her partner catch his breath as she did so. She giggled, grabbing onto him again to plant a kiss on the tip and lick it so she didn't miss any small drops. "That must've felt good huh?", Tom caught his breath and sat up, "Y-yeah, i-i'm pretty sure you've done this before...y-you....how the heck did you get so good at this? I swear you're not a virgin Star....there's no way....", he felt star crawl into his lap happily. "You underestimate me tom.....what's it matter anyway? Would you be jealous?", Tom, flustered, turned away from her face as his hands sat on her sides. "N-No....of course I wouldn't be Star....", she smirked happily, and tom gasped as she rubbed her womanhood against his length.

"You suuureeee? I feel like you would be tom...", he could only huffed and gasp as she rubbed herself against him, making herself comfortable on his lap. "Y-you're acting awfully playful now star...", tom mumbled, hands stroking her sides, "That's because we're finally having fun...". Tom felt weaker under her gaze, she continued to rub against him, pressing their chests together as she whispered into his ear, "C'mon, we're not done tonight till I'm finished...". Tom snorted, "You're using me...is that all i am to you star? just some toy you can use?". She brushed against his lips in a kiss, "is that so bad tom? I told you what I came here for after all....and I know you're sure enjoying being my toy...".

The demon purred against her, "I hate you so much.....". Star smiled against him before getting off his lap, "Chop chop my prince.....we're doing this till i'm done, or i'm too sore to do it more...". Her small wings fluttered on her back and Tom watched as she propped herself for him, ass in the air and head against the soft sheets. Her hands reached behind her to spread open her cheeks, "C'mon Tom, i'm ready....I need more....". Tom felt himself heat up internally at the presentation of her puckered hole, waiting for him. "S-star you sure you uh...well...don't want me to uh...lube up first? It's still your first time and since i'm new It'll probably really hurt entering you here without-".

"Tom, I'm gonna count to three, and if you don't do it i'll make sure next time my heat comes in to ask marco instead.....", Tom grumbled at her teasing, and she loved the rise she was getting out of him, "I'm being serious tom lucitor....i'm counting....1.....2.....AHHHHHH!!". Star practically collapsed as she felt Tom penetrate her with no hesitation, pushing inside as fast as possible at the request of the princess. She seemed in pain, but Tom obeyed her command and pushed inside the tight hole till he was fully inside of her, admiring their new position as star mewed happily. "This feels so different then the last one.....i like it.... ah....move...", Tom winced before obeying her command, roughly pulling out of her to push himself back inside roughly.

"You said next time star....", he hummed, "I thought you were against us doing this again?". Star voice was muffled by her current cries as tom's movements, perhaps she regretted dismissing tom's offer to ease her into it but there was no turning back now. Tom was having a rougher time trying to move inside of her this time then he did before, probably because star wasn't as slick here as she was when he had been entering her pussy, but he'd have to try. It took some adjusting and Star clutched the sheets harder then before but eventually he had seemed to find a rhythm, being allowed to push himself in and out of the princess and getting a perfectly great view of her face twisting and turning to his intense movements.

She eventually managed to speak, in between heavy pants and moans, "D-did I? I-I..ah....oh Tom......ah...AHH....". Her wings buzzed on her back and Tom smiled as her positioned himself to get closer to them, blowing on them before licking one with his soft tongue. Star twitched, one eyes open as she watched him, "T-Tom...ah..t-that tickles.....", she reached behind him, at first gripping his tail before instead latching itself onto his ass, scratching him as her fingernails dug deeper into his skin. "Gosh Tom.....keep going.....ah...a.h.....you feel so good...", He blew on her wings some more as a hand reached it's way over to grab a breast, "I sure hope so Star....if you want to do this till you drop the least I can do is make sure you love every bit of it...".

He pinched her nipple, sending sparks through her body, "You're so vulnerable....you're loving this aren't you? Loving how i push inside of you? Tell me how good it feels Star.....tell me how much you..you're enjoying this?". Star whimpered, her breath running dry and her heart beating faster and faster. "Y-you feel so good....it....ughh.....never stop tom...y-you just....ugh...god....I should've asked you to do this years ago...ah...you're so big.....". Tom smiled as he kissed in between her wings, "Well you're so tight....so deliciously tight around me....I'm gonna fill you up Star....you would like that wouldn't you? You snuck away to see me and i might as well punish you before your parents do...".

"Y-yeah I want it....I want it.....I want it so much.....", Tom loved her begging, it only turned him on further as he slammed insider of her as hard as he could manage. She collapsed on her stomach, too tired to hold herself up and longer, just letting tom continue to push in and out of her as she rest on her arms. "T-tom...are you close...t-tell me you're close....please.....i want...ah...". Tom simply wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck happily as he felt himself about to explode. He pushed in inside her as her walls closed even tighter, "I know star......ah...ah....here.....enjoy..". Star let out a scream in sync with tom's as she felt herself be filled with the demons's warm juices, which she could free dripping onto the sheets below them.

Tom collapsed on top of her, enjoying her warmth so much, "ah..ah....how was that for ya?". The princess smiled, "You're pretty good yourself....prince lucitor...c'mere...?", Tom pulled out of her quickly before being pounced on and pushed back onto the bed. He gasped at the princess happily kissing his lips, "I'm never gonna get tired of that....", tom saw her eyes spark purple just a little more and he could'nt help but say something. "S-star? Your eyes are turning purple...just a little?". The girl smirked, "Don't worry, it's just the hormones acting up again....mewberty..y'know...i've been holding it back as best as i could...they are supposed to do that whenever i'm horny....". Tom snorted, "I'm not gonna have much energy left by the time you're finished....is heat really this bad?".

"It's this bad if you've gone this long without letting it out....", her hands trailed up his chest, "plus it's kinda hard not to feel excited....y-you're....heh....you're one of a kind tom.". She looked into his eyes some more and the demon turned away, "Well, can't say many other people out there get to do stuff like this with a hybrid....". Tom laughed and Star kissed him again, continuing to feel him up, hands happily tapping on his chest and enjoying his sweaty and firm skin. "I-I don't want to leave.........but.....I know I can't exactly stay either....you're parents would kinda kill me if they found me here....", Tom butted her head, "You saying you're leaving me star? You sure you're done?".

"Oh i'm not sure....but I'm not sure what we could do....unless you have some ideas?", she was being playful and tom was as well. His hands moving from her waist down to grop her butt, "Yeah....we could try something fun....". Star felt his hands kneed and play with the mounds and she found herself confused untill she felt something rub against her womanhood. At first she was bewildered until she took a look for herself to find a long slender tail rubbing against her, the spaded tip hitting her clit and asking for entrance. "Using your tail huh? Sounds gross...ah......", but she didn't seem to be protesting as the tendril rubbed against her more, tom actually at least trying to be a little gentle with it.

"You might normally have an aggressive attraction to mewmans during this time but you're not gonna find any mewmans who can do stuff like this now can you?", Star squeaked as one hand landed on her chest, "so small, so soft.....". Tom sat up and positioned Star to sit in his lap, giving him easy access as the pointed tip entered her, which clearly hurt just a little more then his length did judging by her whimpering. "You like this star? How does it feel?", Just then he felt two more sets of arms wrap themselves around him, holding him tight. "Using magic huh? C'mon star, isn't that cheating?", but star didn't seem to care, keeping him as close as possible to her as she felt him fuck her with his tail, even looking down to watch in curiosity at the slick object.

"Just s-shut up and..k-keep doing that...", she was pressing her face so close to his chest she might as well have been trying to stick herself to him. Tom happily obliged, "I like it when you talk dirty star.....normally you don't say things like this to me...ah...or anyone for that matter...". His hands made their way back to her chest, squeezing and rubbing the small mounds playfully as star felt his teeth drag on her neck, "You feel so perfect star....how does it feel to be with a monster?". He teeth pricked at her and she felt her heart rate faster, "C'mon Star, you can tell me....no doubt you had this fantasy before at some point considering just how many attractive monsters you've been around...".

One of star's hands landed on the back of the demon's neck, egging him on to bite her. Star gasped as she felt him smile against her and plant a small kiss before sinking his fangs into the skin slightly before kissing the mark her left, "Y'know, if you don't want anyone finding it out..maybe you shouldn't be asking for a bunch of hickies from me". He chuckled and moved his way to her shoulder to leave a new mark, Star pushed him to keep going, "I'ill just tell them i got into another fight....it'll be fine...". He pinched her nipples again as one hand trailed down to join her tail, making star spread her legs out some more as the demon's fingers helped rub against her, making her cry out.

"Aw but star, seems clear to me you don't care if you get caught anymore....all that matters is i please you...", she whimpered against his skin, a hand reaching down to fight back against him and grab his length, tugging and pulling on it to pleasure him along with her as the tail pulled in and out of her folds. "Don't worry star.....we'll finish up soon with you, after all we promised to do this until you were finished and if your eyes were any indication there's still a little more to get out of you tonight.", She felt tom push her back onto the mattress, his tail still pull in and out of her as his hands returned to her breasts. She gripping his length tightly with two hands again as he leaned in and took a nipple into his mouth, tugging and biting.

"C'mon star....I know you're getting close....finish on my tail....squeeze around it...you're already squeezing so well....", Star squired and squealed as she felt herself climax already. Tom sighed, "you cum so easily star....it's adorable how fast I can make you finish....". Star blushed heavily as tom's tail pulled out and he kissed his way in between her legs and planted a kiss on her flower, "Now i gotta cum, you don't mind, do you star? You've clearly been trying to make me already....". Star shot him a challenging grin, "Oh really? I'm that easy huh?", Tom licked her clit eagerly, sucking on it before making his way back up to press their faces together, and star felt his length rub against her wet pussy, "Yeah, want me to make you do it again?".

"You wouldn't-AHH", she couldn't even finish as Tom pushed himself back inside with no hesitation. He grabbed onto her legs, admiring how beautiful she looked wearing nothing but her socks as he placed them on his shoulders, "You underestimate me too much star butterfly....you at you...you're already dripping and i only just got back inside of you..". Star shot him a look as he immediately got back to work, sliding in and out of her. “ Where do you want me to cum? C'mon...you can tell me....tell me how badly you want me to fuck you…”, hearing tom say such vulgar things was only turning her on further and she couldn't handle it as she watched him continue to pound into her.

"Cum inside me again....ah...ah....tom....", Tom slowed down his pace teasingly, "and how badly princess? Must be pretty bad considering how wet you are...". Star whimpered, her hands feeling up tom's chest before in a risky move, her six hands returned and pushed tom back on the bed. Her hips rolled on top of him and tom watched as she started to ride him, Tom's hands happily roamed her body as he got full few of her pushing herself up and down on top of him. "T-that badly huh?", he could feel himself sweating, and star as well not that it mattered. Though it made them sticker together, not that tom minded, if he could he'd love for them to live in this moment forever.

"Tom....T-tom.....", she cried out breathlessly, "c-can we.....m-my heat goes on for awhile..c-can we...?". Tom nodded, his eyes falling closed, "Y-yeah...anytime you want Star....j-just....next time give me a call beforehand...i-it'll give me more time to plan stuff out....". She went faster, "P-plan stuff out...? Y-yeah....t-that could be fun....I'd have to sneak back out of course....", Tom used one of his hands to aggressively rub her clit as she rode him before grabbing a breast, as the other hand happily slapping her rear without hesitation. "Such a bad girl star.....you know monsters and mewmans don't mix.....", She rolled her hips again, "feels like they mix pretty well to me..".

Star fell on top of tom, kissing him desperately as she felt herself start to finish. He bit at her lips hungrily and she pulled him closer to her, "T-Tom..I.I Think i'm cumming.....ah....AH....". He wings flickered and her arms were back at two as tom's hands both squeezed her ass, "God star...you look so...ah....hh..ah....". The demon squirmed and threw his head back as star continued to ride him out until he finished inside her again, "ah....ah i love you...". Star cried out along with him as he finished, collapsing on his bed, too tired to move, star continued to ride him a bit through his climax. She bushed strands of pink hair from his face and admired how he looked under her before she kissed his cheek, "Y-you uh....you think if we started dating again w-we could do this more often?".

He snorted, the aftermath of the moment dying out, "Star...c'mon now, I know you just came here to use me like a toy but i'm not interested in dating you just to be your toy....you know that...". Star sighed and pulled off of tom as he sat up, "I had fun tonight star, and i'd gladly do it again as long as you like...but uh....don't date me unless...you know...you want an actual relationship..". He got up and off the bed to pick up his clothes, putting his underwear back on and reaching for his tank top, then he felt arms warp around his waist and he smiled softly. "C'mon now star....we've been friends for awhile....and you clearly have no interest in me like i have with you..everything that just happened, you only did because of the heat...nothing else..".

But star was persistent, holding him close, "Tom..that's not true....I-I...i didn't just want to do this...case of my heat, of course I've wanted us to go out again it's just.....I dunno....I guess i always felt like i hurt you a lot in the past as well and you...well, you didn't want to date me again anyway..". Tom felt her mumbled against his back, "I could've gone for any other mewman.....anyone would've loved to have gotten a piece of the princess of mewni...but...i really wanted it to be with you...". Then he felt her start to cry a little, and he turned around to find the blonde hiding behind her hair, "Maybe it was wrong of me to do this and go through this i just....I wanted to do it to reduce my heat but...another part of just...wanted you to...I meant it when i said i liked you tom...".

She wiped her eyes, "Tom I'm sorry......I-I.....". Then she felt him hug her close to his body, smiling into her shoulder, "No hey...don't cry...I...I didn't know...pft, you've never been very good at expressing your feelings Star....". She laughed weakly, "Yeah, i really haven't, I-I....yeah....", Tom carefully pressed their foreheads together, "y'know star, if you really always did want to ask me out again, an ask would've sufficed, you didn't have to sneak into my bedroom asking for sex simply because you wanted to avoid asking me and just wanted an excuse to do romantic junk...". Her tears cleared and her eyes gleamed, "Yeah, probably should've done that first...though....you being inside me did help me make sure i still liked you...".

He playfully kissed her cheek, "Well, you better go before you're reported missing, but...tomorrow, if you want to make extra sure...". Star playfully hit him as she reached for her bra and nightgown, putting them on right away before turning to tom, "Hey uh......i was a little..aggressive earlier...I.....sorry about that, i think the heat just...y'know?". Tom smirked as he watched her open a portal, "Oh i don't mind, i think it's kinda sexy...". Star hid her face as she started to head out, "I'll call you...". As the portal closed tom put on his top and snuck back into bed, sweaty, tired, and lost in thought. But not in the same way he was only awhile ago before he discovered star.

He took one look over at the calendar to check just when demons go into heat since it wasn't too far behind.

He smiled.

He had some ideas to plan.


End file.
